Him
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: This is the long awaited sequel to my fic 'Her'. Donnie's love tells her side of the relationship.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just borrow them from time to time.  
  
Him  
  
Its really simple, our relationship. We love each other and that's all we need. I work, and he works, and we see very little of each other, but we make it work together. That's what love is.  
  
I don't really know what happened to bring us together, but whatever it is, I'm grateful for it. I was one of his detectives, when he was still Captain of the 2-7. I hadn't been a detective for long. I had spent most of my life as a beat cop, hoping to catch a break. I finally did and I made detective. I was so excited that the day he told me, I hugged him. I think he was shocked. I always watched him after that. To me he was the best and I wanted to be just as good, even though most of the detectives around me were about half my age, with the exception of Lennie. I have to say that being 45 and making detective isn't what I had planned, but hey you do what you have to, to get where you want to be.  
  
I remember when my partner left. He and his wife wanted out of the city and had decided to move out west. I staid late after he had packed up all his stuff. I was trying to get all my paperwork done, and Donnie came out of his office. I guess he was a little surprised to see someone still there, working. He told me to go home, and I think I made some smart ass remark, which I am prone to do, quite often. Whatever it was, it made him laugh. He looked at me seriously after that.  
  
"No one to go home to?" Donnie asked me.  
  
"Nope. I don't have anybody waiting on me, and I haven't for a long time." I answer.  
  
"I understand. Nobody waits for me either." With that he left. I saw sadness in his eyes that day and vowed that he would never have to deal with loss by himself again. I would never make him wait.  
  
It was a little presumptuous of me then because we weren't together, but I made it a point from that day forward, that I would be a friend to him no matter what. I think that was the first time I had looked beyond the shield and saw the man. I think it was also the first time that I let my heart out of its cage since my divorce nearly 2 decades before.  
  
I wont say that I'm easy to live with. I'm sarcastic and caustic to everyone. I'm cynical and stubborn as an ass. I also have this great tendency to actually make an ass of myself at the most inopportune moment. I've always been that way. It was one of the reasons my ex-husband and I split up. He just couldn't take living with me anymore. However Donnie never complained about my personality and defense mechanisms, as the shrinks call it. In fact I've discovered that if I say whatever comes to mind in one of these situations I can usually make him laugh.  
  
It wasn't until after Donnie transferred to the 1-6, that we got together. I always backed him up and I wasn't about to stop now. I was mopping around the house on my day off and I decided that I just had to see Donnie. After that night when we talked about not having someone to go home to, we became friends. I rode my motorcycle down to his new precinct. I walked straight through everything and straight toward his office. I felt like I was going to pass out before I got there, I just had to see him.  
  
I knocked on his door and went in just like I used to do, without waiting for him to answer. Donnie looked up at me and it was like looking into the eyes of a long lost friend, even though he'd only been gone for a couple of weeks. I sat next to him, on his desk and he turned to face me. I couldn't resist, I had to hug him. I don't know how it happened, but somehow we ended up going out to dinner.  
  
It was one thing after another from that moment on. We eventually moved in together. I guess that's what people do when they fall in love. Its been so long for both of us. We take it one day at a time and try to live it to the fullest. I love him and he loves me. We don't need anything else. 


End file.
